sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla Filius
Godzilla Filius is an incarnation of Godzilla that appeared in the 2017 Godzilla film, GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters. Formed from cells that divided from Godzilla Earth during the 20,000 years he ruled over the Earth, Godzilla Filius grew to a height of 50 meters and was living in the former Tanzawa area when the Aratrum returned to Earth to reclaim it. Mistaking Filius for Godzilla himself, Haruo Sakaki and the Aratrum crew undertook a desperate plan to exploit Filius' only weakness and destroy him. While Haruo's plan was successful in destroying Filius, he and his allies were caught completely off guard when Godzilla Earth emerged to challenge them. Name Godzilla Filius' name comes from Godzilla and filius, the Latin word for "son," written in katakana as フィリウス (firiusu). Design At first glance, Godzilla Filius closely resembles the MonsterVerse Godzilla, with a bulky body, a thick and short neck, large arms, jagged triangular dorsal plates, and a crocodile-like head with a relatively long snout. Godzilla Filius' dorsal plates are somewhat larger than the MonsterVerse Godzilla's, and more closely resemble the traditional maple leaf-shaped plates of past Godzilla incarnations. He also has a more rounded head and thinner neck. Filius has rough bluish skin with a tree bark-like texture covering the entirety of his body. He has a very robust musculature, with his muscles visible through his skin and pronounced abdominal and pectoral muscles on his chest. His legs are long and slim compared to the MonsterVerse Godzilla's pillar-like legs, while his feet are elongated and possess four claws. His tail has a ridged underside, and ends with a pointed spear-like tip. Godzilla Filius is physically identical to how Godzilla Earth appeared when he first emerged in 2030. Physical differences between Filius and Godzilla Earth himself after 20,000 years, beyond the drastic size difference, include Filius' lack of a spiked chin or hunched back. Origins Godzilla Filius is a subspecies of Godzilla spawned by cells that divided from Godzilla Earth, much like the Servum. Unlike the Servum, Godzilla Filius is nearly identical to Godzilla Earth himself when he first appeared in 2030. History Post-Millennium Series ''GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters When the ''Aratrum emerged from hyperspace and sent Reconnaissance Drones to the Earth's surface, it detected Godzilla Filius in the former Tanzawa Forest area of Japan. The Central Committee decided to enact Captain Haruo Sakaki's anti-Godzilla plan, and sent units to the planet's surface to carry it out. They planned to lure Godzilla into the Tanzawa Pass, then detonate the rocky slopes and bury Godzilla temporarily in rubble, allowing them to attack his EMP amplifying organ once his shield was down and destroy him with EMP Probes. However, one unit was attacked by a pack of Servum, which killed many soldiers and crippled its fleet of Landing Ships. Lieutenant Eliott Leland gave the order to evacuate the surviving forces through the Tanzawa Pass and meet with another unit to refuel and repair the surviving Landing Ships and return to the Aratrum. However, as the unit moved toward its destination, Godzilla Filius appeared and attacked them. Metphies allowed Haruo to board a Hover Bike and attack Godzilla so he could determine the location of his electromagnetic organ. However, the Hover Bike's guns were too weak to make Godzilla deploy his shield. Knowing this, Leland took command of a Multipodal Battery and fired at Godzilla, who retaliated by destroying the vehicle with his atomic breath. However, Leland's sacrifice was not in vain, as the attack made Godzilla deploy his Asymmetrically Permeable Shield, which Mulu-Elu Galu-Gu traced to his dorsal plates. With Leland dead, command of the operation fell to Metphies, who designated all of his authority to Haruo. Haruo explained the operation to all surviving forces, and convinced them to undertake the plan. A Hover Bike fleet led by Rilu-Elu Belu-Be and Adam Bindewald attacked Godzilla Filius in an attempt to draw him to the Tanzawa Pass, where Haruo and the remaining forces were waiting with Multipodal Batteries and Powered Suits. Godzilla destroyed several of the Hover Bikes with his atomic breath, but Bindewald and Belu-be were able to hold on and draw Godzilla into the pass. Once Godzilla reached the target area, explosive charges were detonated and the slopes collapsed onto Godzilla. Godzilla was buried up to his chest in rubble and temporarily trapped, at which point the Multipodal Batteries all opened fire on him. As predicted, Godzilla deployed his Asymmetrically Permeable Shield, which protected him from the artillery strikes. However, having isolated the sound produced by Godzilla's EMP organ, they humans were able to cross-reference it with the sounds currently being produced by the organ to determine exactly when the shield would collapse and redeploy. Knowing Godzilla's healing factor would allow him to heal any damage extremely quickly, Haruo entered a Powered Suit and jumped onto Godzilla's back as the shield collapsed. He told the Batteries to open fire on Godzilla's back, even though the artillery could hit him as well. The artillery opened fire, damaging Godzilla's dorsal plates and destroying Godzilla's electromagnetic organ. Haruo used his Powered Suit to plant an EMP Probe into Godzilla, and was quickly joined by numerous other Powered Suits, which planted more EMP Probes in Godzilla. As Godzilla's tissue healed, the Powered Suits were all forced off of Godzilla's back. Godzilla turned his head and prepared to fire his atomic breath at Haruo, but the EMP Probes were effective and Godzilla immediately exploded. As Haruo and the humans celebrated their victory, Martin Lazzari pointed out that the Godzilla they killed was identical in form and size to the Godzilla that appeared in 2030, which was highly unlikely given Godzilla's capacity to evolve and the amount of time that had passed. Haruo was confident that even if more Godzillas existed, they could kill them just as they had killed Godzilla Filius. Shortly after, the ground began to shake violently, while a nearby mountain exploded. From the smoke, the original Godzilla emerged, now grown to over 300 meters in height and 100,000 metric tons in weight. Abilities Asymmetrically Permeable Shield Like Godzilla Earth, Godzilla Filius can deploy an Asymmetrically Permeable Shield from an organ located in his dorsal plates. This shield can deflect any and all attacks and renders Godzilla Filius effectively invulnerable to damage. Atomic Breath Godzilla Filius can produce a powerful charged particle beam which he can fire from his mouth and strike targets. Regeneration Godzilla Filius inherits Godzilla Earth's potent healing factor, which allows his tissues to heal completely from damage almost instantly. Weaknesses Godzilla Filius' shield is produced by an organ located in his dorsal plates. If the organ is targeted and destroyed at a moment where the shield is not deployed, the shield will be disabled until the organ regenerates. Humanity destroyed Godzilla Filius by planting EMP Probes into his body while the shield was disabled, which caused electromagnetic energy to build to critical levels inside Godzilla's body until he exploded. Filmography *''GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters'' (2017) Video Games *''Grand Summoners'' (2017) - Android and iOS *''Eternal Linkage'' (2018) - Android and iOS Trivia *Godzilla Filius' origin, in that he was created from Godzilla's cells, is similar to a form of asexual reproduction used by a variety of different species of real-world plants, which are able to create duplicates of themselves through a process called vegetative propagation. Category:Fictional clones